Ask Kilgharrah
by Fair Sword Maiden
Summary: Arthur has become king and magic has returned to Camelot.  Kilgharrah now has a job answering questions and giving advice to the people of Camelot.  Cameos of famous Arthurian characters soon to come.
1. A Man of Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin and I never will. Rats! **

**A/N: Alright, I don't know why I thought of this. I just wanted a light, funny fanfic to write in my spare time. If people really like it, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Enjoy!**

At long last, peace and magic returned to Camelot. Arthur was a king who was loved and respected by the people of Camelot. With the help of Merlin, all evil magic was restrained from the kingdom. Since Arthur was king, everyone was free to live how they wanted, and everyone had a job.

As you may already know, Arthur needed a queen. Seriously, what kingship is complete without a queen involved? He knew who he wanted to marry, and he was going to propose to her tonight.

In an underground cave in Camelot, a certain magical creature got a job as well. Merlin called Kilgharrah back to Camelot after Arthur became king. Kilgharrah resides in this cave and gives people his infamous advice. The sign on the outside of the cave reads "Ask Kilgharrah: Fulfill Your Destiny."

Several peasants went to Kilgharrah asking the most ridiculous questions about their lives. Farmers would ask if their crops would be fruitful, while many people asked him how they could become filthy rich. But the customers that Kilgharrah enjoyed most of all were the teenaged girls who would ask him if the handsome young man they met a few moments ago would become their future husband. These were the most ridiculous situations.

But today, Kilgharrah received a rather interesting customer. Ever since Arthur became king, he lifted the rule that only men of noble birth could become a knight of Camelot. This means that Lancelot has returned to the land, but this time he has a very specific question.

Lancelot walked down the long dirt road that lead to Kilgharrah's cave. Something weighed very heavily upon his heart, and he needed to take action.

"I'm here to see the great dragon," Lancelot said to the guard as he paid the entrance fee.

"You can go in," the guard said.

Lancelot entered the cave and took the complimentary torch that was handed to him. As he walked in further, a rancid stench filled his nostrils. He plugged his nose as he continued walking to the center of the cave, where Kilgharrah stayed.

"Hello?" Lancelot yelled. Suddenly, the dragon flew down to his pedestal.

"Ah, Lancelot, you came. I was wondering when I would see you. So, what does this great hero of Camelot come to ask?" Kilgharrah asked.

"Kilgharrah, I come to you to seek your wise counsel. My heart is troubled, and I don't know what to do," Lancelot said.

"What is it?" Kilgharrah.

"I am deeply in love with a very beautiful and generous woman, but I am wrong for loving her," Lancelot said.

"Who might this woman be?" Kilgharrah asked.

"She is Guinevere, King Arthur's beloved and possibly the future queen of Camelot," Lancelot said.

"NOOOOO!" Kilgharrah exclaimed.

"What is it?" Lancelot asked, worried.

"You are destined for great things, Lancelot. In your future you are to become the father of Galahad, one of the greatest knights who will ever live. But, it is not in Guinevere's destiny to become the mother of this child," Kilgharrah said.

"Who will be the mother?" Lancelot asked.

"A woman who is more pure, delicate, and beautiful than any another. It is your destiny to find her," Kilgharrah said.

"Can you at least give me her name?" Lancelot asked.

"That I cannot tell you. It is your destiny to find the woman yourself. You will know when you meet her, Lancelot. Her eyes will pierce into your soul, and her goodness is beyond compare," Kilgharrah said.

"I will look for her, Kilgharrah. Thank you for your advice," Lancelot said.

"Wait! I am not finished speaking!" Kilgharrah yelled.

"What else must you tell me?" Lancelot asked.

"Heed my warnings, brave knight. If at any time in your life you return to Guinevere, you will cause great turmoil. It is Guinevere's destiny to become Arthur's bride and the Queen of Camelot. If you show any sort of romantic affection towards her, you may cause the downfall of Camelot," Kilgharrah said.

"How can that be?" Lancelot asked.

"By returning to the Queen of Camelot, you will be betraying Arthur. You will be exiled from your position as the bravest knight in Camelot. War will be waged, and this could lead to Camelot's downfall," Kilgharrah said.

Lancelot nodded, somewhat saddened. "I understand, Kilgharrah. Thank you for your time, and I promise to follow your advice. I have always known that Guinevere belongs to Arthur. I shall not interfere between their love for each other. I would hate to put Guinevere in the position to choose either Arthur or I as her husband," Lancelot said.

"Ah, such a noble decision I must say. I can assure you that if you remain true to your decision, you will fulfill a destiny that is far greater than anything you could ever imagine. Take caution, and remain as noble and brave as you already are," Kilgharrah said. And with that, he flew away.

"Thank you," Lancelot said as he walked away. As he journeyed through the dark and musty cave, he thought about what Kilgharrah had said. He did not want to cause the downfall of Camelot, and he most certainly did not want Guinevere to choose between two men. The answer was simple; he had to tell Guinevere to marry Arthur.

Later that evening, Lancelot knew what he had to do. He wanted to fulfill his destiny, but he just wanted to speak to one person.

He walked down the roads of Camelot until he reached a very familiar small house. Lancelot took a deep breath, preparing what he was going to say. He knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, the door opened.

"Lancelot! Please, come in," Gwen said. Lancelot followed her into her small kitchen, and they sat down at the table.

"Guinevere, I have come here to tell you something very important," Lancelot said.

"Well, what is it?" Gwen asked.

"It is about you and Arthur. As you already know, I have become a knight of Camelot once again," Lancelot said.

"I know, everyone loves you. You're the bravest man I've ever met," Gwen said.

"This is what I mean, Guinevere. You must stop thinking about me in this way. From this point forward, I want you to think of me only as a friend, and nothing more," Lancelot said.

"But Lancelot, how could you say this? You once told me that you loved me so much that you would die for me," Gwen said.

"If any harm ever came to you, I would die for you without a second thought. You gave me something to live for. You showed me that there was a purpose to my life, and you made me happy," Lancelot said.

"What are you trying to say?" Gwen asked.

"Guinevere, I want you to be happy. I don't want you to think of me as your lover anymore. Your heart belongs to Arthur. I know that you love him, and I don't want to interfere with your relationship. It is your destiny to become the Queen of Camelot and the mother of Arthur's heirs. You cannot fulfill this destiny if I am in the way," Lancelot said.

Gwen's eyes began to fill with tears. "Lancelot, I don't want you to feel as if you are a burden. Please do not leave Camelot for my sake," she pleaded.

"I will not leave Camelot, Guinevere. I am going to continue to serve King Arthur as a knight of Camelot. I know that I am destined for great things, just as you are. You must follow your path and marry Arthur, and I must follow mine. But not matter what happens, I will always have a special place for you in my heart," Lancelot said.

"Lancelot, I will always love you. But you are right; my heart belongs to Arthur, and him alone. Thank you so much for understanding. You will always be the bravest and most noble knight I have ever known, and I hope you find the woman who is worthy of your love," Guinevere said.

"My lady, I wish you the best of luck. Just remember that if you ever need anything, I will be there for you. I want to serve you and Arthur for the rest of my days. Good bye," Lancelot said. He then bent down and kissed her hand. They hands clasped for a moment, and then they let go.

Lancelot turned around and left the house, feeling relieved that Camelot would be safe from his rash decisions. This was the most difficult thing he had ever done, but it was necessary to do so. Guinevere was the only woman who was strong enough to be the queen of Camelot, and gentle enough to be the wife of Arthur.

After this painful experience, Lancelot hoped that he would find happiness once again. He truly wished that Kilgharrah was correct and that he would find the perfect woman someday. But until then, there was something that continued to ring in his ears.

"_You are to become the father of Galahad, one of the greatest knights who will ever live."_

Out of all the knights in the world, why would he, a man who was not of noble birth, be chosen to become the father of one of the greatest knights?

So far, Lancelot believed that he had the most difficult destiny to follow, but he was not going to give up. He was going to serve and a knight and find the woman of his dreams.

**A/N: This wasn't necessarily a funny one, but I wanted Kilgharrah to play a part by mentioning the important events that occur in Arthurian Legend. Perhaps if Lancelot knew of his destiny, he wouldn't have had it in his heart to betray Arthur by having an affair with Guinevere. I hope that you all liked it, and I'll write a funny chapter as soon as possible. In the meantime, if you could make a suggestion of who you would want to visit Kilgharrah next, that would be appreciated. Just write your suggestion in a review. Oh, and be sure to stop by my profile page and take my Merlin poll. Ok, review please! Reviews make me happy and encourage me to write more. **

**~Fair **


	2. Love Abounds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. **

**A/N: Ta-Dah! I'm back, but this time I'm rewarding you readers with a funny chapter. Special thanks goes to Boisterous Hal, who gave me the idea of having this character visit Kilgharrah. I won't say who it is because I don't want to give it away. Anyways, enjoy!**

That same night, Gwen sat alone in her house feeling a bit disappointed. She loved Lancelot, and she also loved Arthur; however, she did not think that Lancelot would tell her to marry a different man.

"_He must think that he is unworthy to marry me. Yet he is one of the most noble men I have ever met. I love Arthur, but he can sometimes be arrogant. Lancelot has never been rude to me."_

Tears began to well up in Gwen's eyes, knowing that Lancelot would never come back to her. She knew that Lancelot meant well, but why did he do it?

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Her heart skipped a beat, for she thought that Lancelot might be returning. Gwen wiped her eyes and opened the door.

Alas, it was not her charming Lancelot; it was only Merlin.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, I was just making sure that you were doing alright, that's all," Merlin said.

"Yes, I'm fine," Gwen said.

"Oh, and these are for you," Merlin said as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, Merlin," Gwen said as she took them.

"Um. . .Arthur wanted me to um. . .deliver you a message as well," Merlin said,

"Yes, what might that be?" Gwen asked.

"He's going to be here in an hour to visit you. He says not to worry about making dinner, because he will bring it," Merlin said.

"Alright then. Thank you," Gwen said. Merlin smiled and then left her home.

Back in Arthur's chambers, Merlin helped him get ready.

"What do you think that I should wear?" Arthur asked.

"Why are you worrying to much, Arthur? Gwen has seen every outfit that you've worn, why does this one have to be so special?" Merlin asked.

At this, Arthur cast Merlin an evil glance.

"Merlin! One of the most important moments in my life is going to happen tonight. I have to look my best!" Arthur said.

Merlin tried to hold in laughs as Arthur fretting over what he was going to wear. He had never seen him so serious about clothes before. Usually, Arthur would just grab something out of his closet and put it on.

Eventually, Arthur was content with the outfit he chose, leaving Merlin relieved.

"Well, good luck, Arthur," Merlin said.

"Merlin, I think you've forgotten who I am," Arthur said.

"Well. . .you're the king of Camelot," Merlin said.

"Of course I am. So perhaps you shouldn't just refer to me as 'Arthur,'" he said.

"I know. But let me remind you that I am now your advisor, and not just your manservant. I also help drive all evil magic out of Camelot. So, I think that I get special privileges," Merlin said.

"Yeah. . .right. Absolutely not. I have to get going, because I don't want to leave Guinevere waiting," Arthur said as he grabbed a small box from the table.

"You're blushing," Merlin said as he smirked.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said.

In a few moments, Gwen heard a knock on her door. She answered it, and she saw Arthur.

"My lord," Gwen said as she curtsied.

"Please, Guinevere. Just call me Arthur," he said.

"Of course. Please take a seat, Arthur," Gwen said.

Arthur first pulled out a chair for Gwen and allowed her to sit down. He then took a seat on the other side of the table. Arthur took and deep breath, gathering his courage for what he was going to ask.

"Guinevere, I have come to speak to you of a very important matter. It concerns the future of Camelot, and the rest of my life. But there is first one question I must ask. I feel very young and inexperienced, but do you think that I am a good King of Camelot?" Arthur asked.

Gwen smiled. "Arthur, of course you are. You have brought peace and justice to Camelot and the neighboring kingdoms. You allowed magic to return to the kingdom, and you have given ordinary men the amazing opportunity to become a knight. I've never seen so many brave men in my entire life. In you I see a king who is loved and respected by all the people of Camelot. You will create innovative ways of ruling the kingdom, and your legacy will live on for generations," she explained.

Arthur smiled. "Guinevere, is that what you really think?" Arthur asked.

"Absolutely. I think that you are the once and future king of Camelot," Gwen said.

"Guinevere, you do realize that my kingship is incomplete, don't you?" Arthur asked.

"How so?" she asked.

"I don't have a queen. I need a woman by my side who will give me counsel, love the people of my kingdom, and become the mother of the children of Camelot," Arthur said.

"Oh, Arthur. You will find that special woman someday. A princess will come for you," Gwen said.

"I don't want a princess, and I don't want to wait for that one day when the perfect woman will come," Arthur said.

"Why? Are you giving up?" Gwen asked.

"No. I don't have to wait because the perfect woman has already come, and she has always been beside me, even when I didn't realize," Arthur said.

Gwen's eyes widened. Arthur then stood up and knelt down in front of Gwen. She gasped.

"Guinevere, you are that perfect woman. You are the woman of my dreams, the one who promises to become my wife and the queen of this kingdom. Although you are not of noble birth, you are always a princess in my eyes," Arthur said.

Gwen was speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was so happy that she did not know what to think.

Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Opening it, he revealed a diamond ring.

"Guinevere, will you marry me?" Arthur asked.

Gwen stood up as happy tears filled her eyes.

"Yes, I will!" she said.

Arthur jumped of his feet and threw his arms around her.

"You've just made me the happiest man alive. You will became the greatest, most beautiful queen that Camelot has ever seen," Arthur said. He pulled away and placed the ring on her left hand.

"It's beautiful, Arthur. But you shouldn't have; this must have been very expensive," Gwen said.

Arthur laughed. "Guinevere, you're going to become the wife of the King of Camelot; you'll never need to worry about expenses again," Arthur said.

They both laughed, and Arthur kissed her before he left.

The next morning, Kilgharrah groaned as he woke up.

"Kilgharrah, it is time for another day," the young squire said who woke him up. You see, squires normally serve a particular knight. This knight teaches them the codes of knighthood, and they are required to prepare their masters for battle, and take care of the horses. But, King Arthur made a special program for squires. If they worked for Kilgharrah, they would receive extra credit for their knightly training. The squires would clean the cave, give Kilgharrah his meals, make sure there were enough complimentary torches, and advertise Kilgharrah's help. This innovative program is similar to the internships that are offered to college students nowadays.

"Good morning, Gerath. Have you brought me my breakfast?" Kilgharrah asked.

"Yes. Today you get an entire roasted boar, fifty pounds of roasted potatoes, and an entire barrel of water," the squire said.

"Very good. Now let me eat," Kilgharrah said. As the Great Dragon devoured his breakfast, the squire needed to ask a question.

"Kilgharrah, there is something I need to ask," he said.

"What is it?" Kilgharrah asked.

"There is going to be a practice jousting tournament in a week for squires. My master says that I am very good at jousting, but I don't think I am. Do you think I should enter?" the squire asked.

Kilgharrah ate the rest of the potatoes. "Hmm. . .this is very easy. As a knight, jousting is part of your destiny. You are to became a very great warrior Gareth, and you should enter," Kilgharrah said.

"Really? I'll do it then," the squire said. As you have probably figured out, another perk of this job is that the squires get all of their advice for free. The boys were usually obnoxious and asked Kilgharrah the stupidest questions. For example, one boy asked Kilgharrah if it was his destiny to pick his nose in front of King Arthur, while another one asked him if he would accidentally burp at his master's upcoming knighthood ceremony. Kilgharrah usually got angry and punished them by knocking them out with his disgusting dragon breath. But enough of these immature pubescent squires.

Eventually, the gates opened, and the customers came piling in, practically killing each other to see who would be the first one to speak to Kilgharrah. However, probably the most important customers of the day were the first ones the come.

"Come along, Vivian. The Great Dragon is waiting," King Olaf said, dragging his daughter behind him.

"Oh, the Great Dragon! Is he going to tell me where Arthur is?" Vivian asked dreamily.

"Enough you silly girl! The Great Dragon is going to give us advice on how to release you from this strange obsession," Olaf scolded.

Vivian just giggled and threw herself on the ground. "Oh, we're back in Camelot! I bet that Arthur himself has walked here!" Vivian squealed. She then took a handful of dirt and grass and smothered it all over her face.

"Oh, Arthur!" she said.

"Vivian! Stop that this instant! Come with me!" Olaf yelled as he wrenched Vivian off the ground.

Olaf approached the guards and paid the entrance fee. Once they entered a cave, a squire gave both Olaf and Vivian the complimentary torches.

"What is that?" Vivian asked.

"It's a torch. You'll be needing it because it is very dark where the Great Dragon resides," the squire said.

"Well, I can't possibly carry that torch, it is far too heavy and little splinters will get all over my hands," Vivian said.

"Please, just take it. These torches are brand new," the squire said.

"No, you must carry it for me! I must look my best for Arthur," Vivian said.

"Uh. . .you do realize that King Arthur is betrothed and is going to marry soon," the squire said.

"Rubbish! His heart belongs to me and he loves none other," Vivian said.

Olaf rolled his eyes and intervened. "Please, here is some extra money. I'm paying you to carry the torch for my daughter, because she is very delicate and thinks she is superior to everyday tasks," Olaf said,

"Whoa! Twenty gold pieces! Now that's what I call a tip!" the squire said as he stuffed the money in his pocket. He happily trailed alongside Vivian, hoping that Olaf would throw him some more money.

"Don't walk so close to me, you fool!" Vivian said snootily.

"Sorry," the squire said. At that very moment, the squire suddenly realized how beautiful Vivian was. She had the fairest skin, the most golden hair, the most radiant teeth, and he had never seen eyes quite like hers. The squire realized that his palms were sweating, and he tightened his grip on the torch.

As they got closer the where Kilgharrah resided, Vivian stopped.

"EWW! What is that rancid smell?" she screamed.

"Ignore it, Vivian. We'll be out of here shortly if you don't keep interrupting," Olaf said, obviously annoyed.

"But this place is disgusting! How will I ever be able to enter Arthur's court smelling like a dung heap?" Vivian asked.

"We aren't going to King Arthur's court," Olaf said.

"You don't smell like a dung heap. Your scent is so intoxicating; you smell like rose petals," the squire said without thinking. He received a very angry glare from Olaf.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Um. . .nothing," the squire staggered. Olaf then plugged Vivian's nose and the trio finally reached Kilgharrah.

Once they entered, Kilgharrah swooped down to his pedestal.

"Ah, King Olaf and the Lady Vivian. I had a feeling that you two would be visiting me. What is it that you have come to ask?" Kilgharrah asked.

Before Olaf could speak, Vivian bolted in front of him.

"Arthur and Vivian' it's written in the stars. When will I see Arthur again?" Vivian said.

"That is for you to decide," Kilgharrah said.

"Is he going to ask me to marry him?" Vivian asked excitedly.

"Foolish girl! Is your mind in the clouds? Arthur is betrothed to Guinevere, a woman who is far more generous and kind than you! You have nothing to do with Arthur's destiny! Forget about him!" Kilgharrah yelled.

"Kilgharrah, ever since we last visited Camelot, she's been acting like this. All she talks or thinks about is Arthur. She practically lives and breathes this boy. Please tell me how to get her back to normal again," Olaf asked.

"The solution is very simple. Vivian was enchanted, but the cure requires no magic at all," Kilgharrah said.

"What is it?" Olaf asked.

"The cure is love. You must find the man whom Vivian truly loves, and he must kiss her," Kilgharrah explained.

"WHAT? That's absurd! I'm not going to let some man kiss my daughter! There has to be another way," Olaf said.

"Unfortunately there is not. You can decide what is best for your daughter. If you remain an overprotective buffoon, your daughter will remain a ditzy girl obsessed with a boy. But if you find the man who truly cares for her, he can break the spell," Kilgharrah explained.

"This is so stupid! I traveled a three days' journey to seek your counsel, and you tell me something that I could've thought of myself," Olaf said.

"Do not get mad at me for telling you the truth. I have lived for hundreds of years, and I now how every single spell can be broken. It was in your destiny to come to me, and it is in Vivian's destiny to be relieved from the spell. I know how much your daughter means to you, Olaf. She deserves to have her life back," Kilgharrah said.

"Hmph!" Olaf said.

"Oh, does this mean that Arthur is going to kiss me? Come, father! I need to get my kiss from Arthur!" Vivian exclaimed as she ran off.

"Vivian, wait!" Olaf shouted and he chased after her. The squire stayed behind, wanting to ask Kilgharrah a question.

"Something in pressing upon your heart, young squire," Kilgharrah said.

"Yes. My name is Matthew, and Vivian is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Is it in my destiny to save her?" he asked.

"Are your feelings for her sincere?" Kilgharrah asked.

"Yes, I believe so. I've only known her for five minutes, but I would give my life for her in a second," he said.

"Then you must follow your heart. But, take caution," Kilgharrah said as he flew off.

Back at Camelot castle, King Arthur was in his court writing out a map. Merlin soon entered, carrying a velvet tunic.

"What do you think about this one, Arthur? I think that it would look good on you," Merlin said.

Arthur examined the tunic. It was made of blue velvet, but looked a little gaudy.

"Nah. I don't need anything that fancy. Even though I'm the King, Guinevere said that she wanted a simple wedding. This tunic is not simple; it would be far too uncomfortable," Arthur said.

"Alright, I'll get something else then," Merlin said, exhausted.

"Hurry up, Merlin. The wedding is in a week. I need to look my best," Arthur said.

Just then, a guard entered the room.

"We have a visitor for you, sire," he said.

"Alright then," Arthur said.

Before the guard could even return to the door, the Lady Vivian barged into the court room.

"Oh, Arthur! It is you!" she shouted as she threw herself on Arthur. Merlin pried her off.

"Get off! You are not welcome here! The king is engaged!" Merlin shouted.

"Nonsense! It's me who is to become the future queen of Camelot!" Vivian said.

"No, you're not! You have to leave, now!" Merlin said.

Suddenly, Olaf entered.

"My lord, I am sorry that I my daughter has disturbed you. Let me take her away from here," Olaf said.

"No! I am not leaving, father! Not until Arthur professes his love for me!" Vivian shouted. She then turned to Arthur.

"Please, Arthur. Tell me that you love me," Vivian said, her eyes filled with joy.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Vivian, my feelings for you were never sincere. I was enchanted, and so are you. I have found the woman of my dreams, and you're not her. If you want to know the truth, I've always thought of you as a rude and arrogant snob," Arthur said.

"Nonsense! You're just joking, Arthur! I know that you love me!" she said as she grabbed his hand.

"Get off me!" Arthur said as he pulled away.

"Vivian! Vivian!" a man's voice shouted. The squire, Matthew, ran into the room.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"I am Matthew, and I am a squire. I am madly in love with the Lady Vivian," he stupidly admitted.

"WHAT?" Olaf yelled. Matthew did not heed the warning of King Olaf; rather, he ran over to Vivian and planted a kiss a her lips. After a few seconds, Vivian pulled away from the squire.

"What did you just do? And where am I anyways?" Vivian said, scowling. Olaf's eyes brightened.

"Vivian! You're back to normal!" Olaf said.

"Father, what's going on?" Vivian asked.

"Your head was clouded with thoughts about Arthur, but you are cured!" Olaf exclaimed.

"Arthur? Why would I want to have anything to do with Arthur? He's a arrogant pig," Vivian said.

Olaf walked up to Arthur.

"My lord, I must apologize to you again. I'm sorry for any distress that my daughter has caused you. Good luck to you," Olaf said.

"There is no need to apologize, King Olaf. You may leave in peace," Arthur said.

"Before I leave, may I ask who is to become your bride?" Olaf asked.

"A woman named Guinevere. She is most amazing woman I've met, and she is the perfect woman to serve the people of Camelot," Arthur said.

"Well then, congratulations," Olaf said.

Vivian turned around. "That servant girl is going to become the queen? Then I definitely fear for Camelot," she said. Then, she stuck her nose in the air and huffed off.

Before he left, Olaf approached Matthew.

"I'll spare your life this time since you saved my daughter. But I never want to see you with her again, do you understand?" Olaf said.

Matthew nodded. Then, the two men left the courtroom.

"Wow, that was. . .strange," Arthur said.

"Yeah. But, I guess that we don't need to worry about Vivian intruding the castle anymore," Merlin said.

Arthur and Merlin laughed, and they resumed their work that had been interrupted.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished! I am really pleased with how this turned out. I hope that you liked it. Oh, and just so you know, people didn't use engagement rings in the medieval times. A man usually just gave a woman a dagger for protection. But since Merlin already has a contemporary feel, I decided to have Arthur make a more modern proposal. **

**Ok, which character would you like to see next? I've got ideas, but I always like to hear from you!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Boisterous Hal**

**Thank you to the people who added this story to there Alerts and Favorites. **

**Love, **

**~Fair **


End file.
